carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Confession (1987)
Krystina is fine but Sarah has just become a shell of an individual. She is utterly unresponsive. When the police inform Blake and Krystle that Sarah is in a secured wing at Cheney Hospital, Blake insists that Sarah needs to be institutionalized and that he is not pressing charges against Sarah. Sarah is transferred to a sanitarium. Krystle pays the unresponsive Sarah a visit just as the doctor is to administer a drug to make her responsive. Sarah finally speaks and wants to know where her daughter is. The doctor informs Krystle that Sarah may never accept the death of Cathy. Alexis has given Dirk a ton of money for the takeover of Trouville Industries and the takeover was thwarted with Alexis and Dirk losing millions. Alexis does not seem phased by the loss of the money, she is more concerned with Adam. Alexis tries blaming Dana but Dana is correct in that she has been trying to talk to everyone for months but no one has been paying attention. Alexis is finally ready to listen and to find out what is bothering Adam. Adam finally confesses to Alexis and Blake that he is really Michael Torrance and that Neil McVane has presented him proof of that. Adam betrayed his own mother to keep that secret but he could no longer deal with it. Now, Adam, will leave Denver and resume his life as Michael Torrance. Steven does track down Adam in Billings and tells him that he should return to Denver for being with the woman he loves, Dana. Steven is not initially successful with that endeavor, but Adam does return to Dana and he wants to leave Denver with her as his wife. Dana is game. Before they can leave, Alexis and Blake arrive and tell Adam that he is their son and that they want him to marry Dana in his home, the Carrington mansion. Danny calls up his grandfather for some money so he can run away. Blake goes to Delta Rho to talk with Danny and subtly convince him not to run away. Didn't Danny promise to play with Krystina? So Danny should sleep over the mansion to keep his promise to his aunt. Blake wants to know from Sammy Jo what the problem is. Sammy Jo tries to play it off that it has nothing to do with Steven leaving but she finally grows a pair with Steven and his continual moping and indecision when it comes to his family. Leslie is upset that Buck called her and offered her money to leave Denver and Clay. When she finally tells Clay, Clay has the idea of having Leslie move in with him and Leslie is game. Nick still is waiting for Dominique's answer to his marriage proposal. Dominique feels that she has failed twice so why bother going for a third time. Nick tells her that he loves her and that he will make it work. Maybe Dominique will give in. But Jackie returns to visit her mother and tells her that she having a great time with Garrett, that Garrett still loves her and that the three of them should try to be a family. Free from the burden of hiding his heritage from Alexis and Blake, Adam pays a visit to McVane to tell him that everyone knows the truth, that he went to the police and told them that McVane blackmailed him. Neil violated his parole and will return to jail. Dirk Maurier has a nephew, Gavin, who is working on some jet that his uncle was financing. Now that Dirk lost millions in the Trouville Industries deal, he has cut off funding to Gavin. So Gavin will use his charms to get the money from Alexis. After being unsuccessful in pumping Dex for information about Alexis, Gavin follows Alexis to an art gallery where he makes an endearing impression on Alexis by promising to be her future. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Cassie Yates ... Sarah Curtis * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Richard Lawson ... Nick Kimball * Jon Cypher ... Dirk Maurier * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Neil Dickson ... Gavin Maurier * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * Alan Haufrect ... Dr. Harold Chadway * John Howard Swain ... Sgt. Benson * William Beckley ... Gerard * Geof Prysirr ... Concierge * JoAnne Astrow ... Dr. Miller * Barry Pierce ... Manager * Michelle Davison ... Sergeant * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Janet Adams ... Secretary * Will Carney ... Bellman Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Christopher Cazenove (Ben) does not appear in this episode. * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On April 15, 1987 ABC repeated an episode of "Spenser: for hire". Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.